1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to molds and, particularly, to a detachable threaded rod for use in a mold.
2. Description of Related Art
Molds may include a threaded rod to mold internal threads in workpieces. To mold different sizes of internal threads, the fully threaded rod needs to be replaced with another suitable one, which is complicated.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a detachable threaded rod, which can overcome the limitations described.